Darkrai's Confession
by Rayne Forever
Summary: When Darkrai meets Kyuukon, a Shiny and energetic Ninetales, he realizes that it could be more than just a friendship. It could be the start of many unraveled secrets and discoveries. But when Arcues gets the news, how will he react?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm putting this up for a friend who isn't able to make an account so I'm being nice and using mine for her, every chapter for this story will be sighed '-xXKirbyXx' and if you don't like the fact I'm sharing my account with someone, GET OVER IT!!**

-----Darkrai sat up against a tree in the Alamos Town garden, gazing at the crescent moon in the clear, starry sky. It reminded him of his old haunts. _I wonder..._ he began to think, when the bushes behind him started to rustle.

Darkrai jumped from his spot, startled out of his thoughts and began a Shadow Ball attack. The bushes rustled more and more until a Pokémon's head had popped out. The Pokemon looked at Darkrai.  
"I-I'm sorry," she began in a sweet voice. "Am I disturbing anything?"  
"No, you aren't," Darkrai replied. _You kinda are,_ he thought bitterly. Darkrai crossed his arms as the Pokemon jumped from the bushes.  
"Cool," she said. A sleek, purple Ninetales with glimmering red eyes had stepped from the bushes.

Darkrai held his breath for a moment. He hasn't witnessed a Shiny Pokemon in a long time. _Why is a Ninetales -- a __Shiny__ Ninetales -- doing in the garden? I've never seen one here before,_ Darkrai thought. The Shiny Ninetales sat up and positioned herself in a proud-looking spot.

-----I'm Ninetales," she introduced. "But you can call me Kyuukon, if you want."  
_Kyuukon?_ Darkrai thought. _What a unique nickname._ Darkrai frowned at the fact Kyuukon was so proud-sounding in her introduction of her name. He figured she wants to just play.  
"Well, I'm Darkrai," Darkrai said, attempting a cheery tone. Silence spread throughout the entire garden. Kyuukon gave a weird look. What seemed like hours, Darkrai turned his back on Kyuukon and held his head in embarrassment. Kyuukon busted out laughing.

"Really?" She asked, half-joking. Darkrai looked down at her. He chuckled at himself.  
Kyuukon looked past Darkrai. "Dawn's-a coming," she said. "I've got to go. I'll see you later, Darkrai!" Kyuukon jolted into the bushes and out of the garden.

-----_Where did she come from?_ Darkrai thought, minutes after Kyuukon's departure. _And more importantly, didn't she feel a bit intimidated? She must have a lot of bravery._ Darkrai looked at the rising sun appearing and the pale crescent moon disappearing. He scoffed and picked a Pecha berry from the bush and ate it.  
_What an odd Pokemon..._

**-xXKirbyXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooooooooo another chapter by dear Kirby.**

**And I should probably put a disclaimer:**

**Neither Kirby nor I own Pokemon. We're good now right?**

_Hey! Get up!  
Get up, right now!  
You stubborn, sleepy head, get your stupid butt up!_  
Dakrai opened his eyes. He was still half-asleep, until he noticed Kyuukon right in front of him.  
"It's about time you woke up! It's nearly noon!" Kyuukon complained. She seemed louder than before. Darkrai flinched and sat up. He remembered last night where Kyuukon found him.

"How... how on earth did you find me?" Darkrai demanded. Nobody has ever found his 'secret hideout'. Not even the little garden Pokemon. Kyuukon smiled and laughed.  
"I was exploring the garden early this morning and found you dead asleep over here," she explained. She pushed forward two Oran berries with her paw. "Here. It's breakfast."  
Darkrai picked up an Oran berry and took a bite of it. It had an explosion of flavors that gave Darkrai the chills. Sour, sweet, spicy, everything.  
"It's pretty good..." Darkrai murmured. Kyuukon smiled.

Later that day, Darkrai and Kyuukon roamed the garden. They found themselves at the play area with swing sets, a slide and other toys.  
"Oh, wow!" Kyuukon exclaimed, running over to the swing sets. "I've been on one of these before. They're really fun!" Kyuukon backed up behind the seat. Then, she ran and jumped just high enough to land on the seat on her belly and started swinging back and forth.

"Wooo!" She cheered. "C'mon, Darkrai! It's reall-waaah!" Kyuukon's words were cut off as she fell off the swing. She sat back up, coughing and spitting dust out of her mouth.  
"Are you alright?" Darkrai asked, joining her side. Kyuukon nodded.  
"I've taken worse hits. Don't worry." Kyuukon layed on the ground and rested her head on her paws, yawning.  
Darkrai's curiousty bit him. "What do you mean, you've taken worse hits?"

Kyuukon glanced up at him and gave a depressing sigh.  
"I'm a trained Pokemon," she started. "My trainer, Alex, and I go into lots of battles. Sometimes I go against really strong Pokemon, but I'm never to the point where I faint." Darkrai frowned. _A trained Pokemon? Is that why she had to leave before dawn?_ he thought. Darkrai looked up at the sky, which was turning orange and pink. He could hear the melody of the Space-Time towers playing. It had to be 6 o'clock.

Kyuukon's ears perked at the music.  
"I better go. I don't want to keep my trainer waiting," Kyuukon yawned, adding a sour tone to the word 'trainer'. Darkrai watched her leave. _There's no way you like her_ Darkrai thought. He rolled his eyes at himself and got up. _If that were to happen, Brelooms might as well evolve into Mew!_

**-xXKirbyXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Word got screwed for me so I'm having to put this differently...DANG WORD!!**

Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the dark gray sky. The humid air made everything feel sticky. The rain battered harshly on the trees and the wind blowing leaves off of bushes.  
Kyuukon layed her head on Darkrai's lap. Darkrai looked down at her and glanced outside. It hadn't rained in a while. Darkrai was feeling bored and decided to pass time in one way or another.  
"You said you were a trained Pokemon, right?" Darkrai asked.  
"Mm-hmm."  
"What do you do when you're trained?"  
Kyuukon thought for a minute before she started to explain. "When you're a trained Pokemon, you usually get to rest in this lil' Pokeball your trainer carries around. Your trainer summons you out at times when he wants to battle and stuff," Kyuukon explained. Darkrai started to become intrested.

"Why do you battle?" He asked. Kyuukon shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Some say it's a sport, some say it's a passtime. But then, there are these buildings with strong trainers in them called Gyms and you have to battle each one. And in the end of the Gym, you battle the Gym Leader, who is stronger than all the other trainers."  
"The strongest?"  
"No, not the strongest," Kyuukon corrected. "There are eight Gyms in each reigon and as a trainer, you have to beat each one for a badge. Then, when you have all 8, you get to go to the Pokemon League, where the strongest trainers await." Kyuukon's eyes widened in excitement when she mention the Pokemon League. Darkrai's head was spinning. These terms were still confusing him.

"I've heard stories from other Pokemon," Kyuukon continued. "They say that 4 strong trainers, the Elite Four, battle you and then you have to challenge the Champion." She sat up and looked at Darkrai. "And they say that you hardly get any rest between battles."  
Darkrai cringed. This Pokemon League sounded vicious for a Pokemon like Kyuukon to handle! He felt concerned and pitied himself for it.  
"Has anyone beaten the Champion before?"  
"Not in a long, long time." Kyuukon layed back down. "They say she's a skilled trainer. But I think we can beat her," Kyuukon promised, winking.

We? Darkrai thought. "Who's 'We?'?"  
"Me and my trainer's team, silly!" Kyuukon teased. "There's Empoleon, Staraptor, Lucario, Umbreon and Breloom. A trainer only gets to carry around 6 Pokemon. But they can put more in PC boxes."  
"PC boxes?"  
"Oh, please," Kyuukon snorted. "Don't get me started on that. I don't know everything."

Thunder boomed and boomed, each one louder than the last. Kyuukon scrambled, startled from the noise.  
"Are you sure this den of yours can hold up from the rain?" she asked. Darkrai could tell she was feeling doubtful.  
"Don't worry," he assured. "This plac has gone through worse." Darkrai knew he meant more than he said. Kyuukon gazed at him, curious. Darkrai smiled and started to tell her the story about when Dialga and Palkia invaded Alamos Town.

"I've heard of them before. I thought they were just folklore, but taking it you battled the real Palkia and Dialga..." Kyuukon gasped. "Why was Palkia there in the first place?"  
"Dialga and Palkia were fighting over who knows what and when Palkia got hurt, he came here to protect himself," Darkrai explained. Kyuukon sighed before she ended up falling asleep. Darkrai looked down at her, suprised. When the rain finally stopped, it appeared to be nighttime. He didn't know what to do, so he let her sleep in his den.  
Darkrai ended up sleeping with her, exhausted from the storytelling night.

**-xXKirbyXx**


	4. Chapter 4

Only flipping fanfic getting updated. Sadness. And this isn't even mine!!

Darkrai sat on a thick branch from one of the trees, waiting for Kyuukon's arrival. It's been nearly a month since they met. He clamped a small object in his hands.  
"I can't believe it," he sighed, making sure nobody was around. "I can't believe I love her."  
The soft chattering of birds and bugs made Darkrai feel drowsy. But he kept himself awake. Maybe I should move around, he thought. Perhaps I'll run into Kyuukon.

Darkrai slid from his spot into the shadows below and came back up. A roamed the borderline area of the garden near the city, but far enough to stay out of sight. He looked up at the Space-Time towers. Sometimes his favorite song would play from there. He liked that and longed to know what the song was called.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Darkrai saw Kyuukon roaming the square. She looked up from the ground and met his gaze and started to run.

"What the-!?" Darkrai half-muttered. Why was Kyuukon running from him? Darkrai knew it'd be dangerous to follow her, so he had to let her go.  
Unless.... Darkrai started to think mischivieously.

Darkrai swooshed from shadow to shadow in the town. He had to move carefully in order not to cause any sights. Kyuukon finall started to slow down. She stopped and layed down on the shore of Alamos Town and rested. Darkrai silently rose up and layed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's to run for, Kyuukon?" he asked soothingly. Kyuukon turned her face away.  
"Because," she answered stubbornly. Darkrai sat down beside her.  
"It's okay to tell me." Kyuukon shifted her paws and got up, about to walk away.

"B-because..." she hesitated. She held her head up high and away from Darkrai. "Because I love you." Kyuukon started to trot away quickly, but Darkrai held her back.  
"Huh? Let me go-!"  
"No," Darkrai persisted. "What did you say?"  
"I-I... I said I love you... Now lemme go!!" Darkrai smiled and hugged her. "You see, Kyuukon... I love you too." Darkrai tied a small, ruby studded ribbon around her ear. Kyuukon looked at her reflection in the lake water.  
"It's beautiful! Where did you get this?" she exclaimed.

"It's a secret," he said. Suddenly, Darkrai grew cold. He remembered a rule he was told by Arcues many, many years ago.  
If you are to fall in love, I'll want to know everything.  
Darkrai sighed. Now he had to get the bad along with the good. Kyuukon looked at him. "What's wrong?"  
"Kyuukon..." Darkrai layed his hand on her forehead. "I have to tell Arcues about this."

-xXKirbyXx 


	5. Chapter 5

Darkrai sat under a tall, shady tree. Fall was going to be gone soon. His mind was heavy with the thought of having to tell Arcues about his love for Kyuukon. He looked up and saw Kyuukon strolling toward him with a few Pecha berries. His worries melted away.

Kyuukon dropped two of the Pecha berries beside Darkrai. "My trainer was talking about leaving Alamos Town," she informed. Her ears flattened in anger and sadness. Darkrai nearly choked on the berry.  
"What!?"  
"I told you I was a trained Pokemon. My trainer has to take us to the League soon."  
Darkrai took another bite of the berry and chewed it thoughtfully. He prayed that she wasn't leaving too soon. "When are you leaving?"  
"In about a week."  
"A week?" Darkrai echoed, "That's perfect!"  
Kyuukon gave him a confused look. "How!?"  
"Because. Within two weeks, we can consult Arcues about our love." Darkrai doubted his plan, but he went on anyway. "Let's just hope nothing goes wrong."

"How are we gonna consult Arcues?" Kyuukon's question made Darkrai freeze. He hadn't thought about that for a long, long time. He thought about the annual meetings held for every last 3 days of December and how everyone got there.  
"I'll tell you later," Darkrai said. He didn't want to think about Arcues.

"Kyuukon!!" a voice cried from beyond the garden. Kyuukon's ears perched and Darkrai stood back up.  
"Kyuukon!" the voice cried again. A trainer was walking down the steps from the entrance. "We need to start-" the trainer's words were cut off and he looked at Darkrai.  
Oh, joy. Darkrai thought. A trainer who doesn't know about me.

The trainer screeched at the top of his lungs and scrambled for his Pokeball.  
"That's my trainer, Alex," Kyuukon muttered. Darkrai gazed at the trainer. He was sorta short, he looked 13 or 14. His black hair was hanging in front of his forehead. He had a green jacket with a maroon shirt underneath with jeans and white shoes. He had an orange backpack on his back.  
"Interesting..." Darkrai commented. "What's he gonna do?"  
"Scold me, probably," Kyuukon guessed. She was right.  
"What... what is that thing you are sitting with!?" Alex yelled. Darkrai cringned and narrowed his eyes. Being referred to as a "thing" drove Darkrai off the edge.

Alex threw out a Pokeball and an Empoleon came out of it.  
"Dang it..." Kyuukon growled. "That's my brother."  
"Empoleon, Ice Beam!"  
Darkrai was about to conter the attack with Dark Void, but Kyuukon slid in front of him and used a Flamethrower against the Ice Beam. Her fur bristled and her tails lashed in anger.

"Stop it!" she yelled to her brother. "Darkrai doesn't pose a threat!"  
"Darkrai?" the Empoleon sneered. "You need to stop listening to those bullcrap tales."  
Kyuukon snarled fiercly. She walked up to her brother. "Those tales are true. The Pokemon behind is Darkrai!"  
"Stop it, you two." Alex ordered. Kyuukon sat, her fur still bristling. "All I want to know is what that is over there."

"Is something going on, Alex?" Darkrai immediately recongized the voice of Alice. He saw Alice walking toward Alex.  
"Yes, there is!" Alex's voice sounded distraught. "This.. this..." Alex was pointing at Darkrai but couldn't speak.  
"That's Darkrai," Alice said. "He's a Pokemon who lives in the garden." Alice began telling the story about how Alicia, her grandmother, found Darkrai in the garden. He shuddered as he remembered Alicia.

Two days after the incident, Darkrai found Kyuukon near his den. He laced her ribbon around his finger.  
"I've got a way to consult Arcues," he said. "But you must tell nobody. It's a huge secret." Kyuukon nodded as Darkrai muttered things into her ear.

"I hope this works," Kyuukon said, ready to meet Arcues. She took a deep breath.  
"Let's just hope Arcues won't be mad," Darkrai muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

I kinda forgot a disclaimer...

So: Neither of us own Pokemon...OR Darkrai, or Acrues OR Ninetales and I could go on but that might take to long.

----

Darkrai stood with Kyuukon. They were in a nearly pitch-black hallway. Darkrai was used to the lack of light, but he could tell Kyuukon was having trouble with the sight.  
"How much longer?" she cried. "I really don't like this place... it's kinda scaring me." Darkrai longed to say it'll be okay, but he knew he'd be lying. Knowing Arcues like he did, he knew it wouldn't be okay.

The walls and floor glowed many colors as the pair continued down. They were getting close. There were faint glows of red, yellow, blue, green, white, brown... As many colors as you can think of. "Almos there..." Darkrai muttered.

The white light shined brighter as they approached the exit. Darkrai's muscles tensed and his breath quickened. He stopped moving and clenched his fists. Kyuukon nudged him.  
"I'm scared, too..." she tried to comfort. But it wasn't helping. He felt scared. He felt more scared than before. He remembered the time when he was exiled to Newmoon Island for 5 months for abusing his power before he found Alamos Town. He had put Shaymin under a nightmare. He shuddered. If Arcues didn't like this news, he didn't want to know what the outcome would be.

Darkrai gulped and tried to relax his muscles as much as he could. "Let's go."  
Darkrai and Kyuukon stepped out of the dark hallway. they were on a huge, flat top of a mountain. Arcues stood at the other end, his back facing them, looking down onto the lower flat top mountains.  
"Arcue-" Darkrai tried to greet, but was interuppted.  
"Darkrai!" Arcues called, not facing him still. "I was wondering when I'd see you again."

Darkrai sighed. Half relief and half frightened. Arcues seemed to be in a good mood. Was he supposed to say, 'Hey, Arcues. I love this Nintales here.' and expect him to be happy still? Darkrai cringed. He moved forward with Kyuukon. Arcues still stood without moving. "What do you want? I know you don't want to simply chat," Arcues said. Darkrai straightened up. Kyuukon's tail rubbed against the ground.

As if he heard it, Arceues turned around and gazed expressionessly at Kyuukon. Kyuukon tried to avoid his gaze, but it looked like she couldn't. Her bright red eyes were dull and wide with fear. She swallowed and sat straighter. "H-hello, Arcues..." she stammered quietly.

"Darkrai, who is this? And why have you brought her here!?" Arcues demanded. His long, sleek, white fur started to blow with fury. Darkrai held his head down, avoiding Arcues's angry gaze for a moment. He gathered as much courage as possible. Then, he looked up at Arcues, meeting his gaze.  
"Well?" Arcues prompted, still furious.  
"This is Kyuukon," Darkrai answered. His voice was bold and his eyes narrowed. "We met in the garden months before." Darkrai took and deep breathe. "And we love each other."  
Kyuukon hid her face, not wanting to see Arcues's reaction.

All was silent for several seconds. Darkrai and Kyuukon looked up, semi-hopefull for an approval. But it seemed hopeless.  
"What!?" Arcues screeched, his face blood-red with fury.

-xXKirbyXx 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Pokémon.**

_Dammit_ Darkrai thought. _I knew he wouldn't be happy with this._ Darkrai noticed Kyuukon hid behind Darkrai. He wanted to hide behind Kyuukon, but he couldn't. He had to face whatever was coming up.

"Darkrai!" Arcues yelled. He swung his head sideways in grief and anger. "How could you even say such a thing!" Arcues bent down, face to face with Darkrai. "I never thought you'd be one to break the rules."  
"Well, you're the one who said to notify you if one is to ever fall in love!" Darkrai argued. But Arcues ignored him.  
"Do you know what this could lead to!? This Ninetales could tell the secrets about this place!" Arcues continued.  
"I trust Kyuukon! I trust her enough to bring her to this place!" Darkrai yelled. He quieted down, just enough for Arcues to hear. "In fact, I think I can trust her more than _you_," he said with an extremely bitter tone.

"Really, now?" Arcues prompted. "You trust this trained Pokémon more than you trust me?! Let me show you trust, Darkrai!" Arcues took a step back. On a side wall, an Icicle Plate shifted and Arcues used an enormous Ice Beam. The attack was unexpected to Darkrai and took the blow. Dust was everywhere. Darkrai got up feebly. Arcues's fur blew in the wind. He lowered his head to the ground with his haunches raised in the air.

"Go ahead Darkrai," Arcues sneered. "Show me who you're loyal to. This worthless Ninetales or me."  
"Worthless!?" Kyuukon echoed in shock. She tried to argue but was silenced completely by a snarl from Arcues.  
Darkrai rose higher in the air, accepting Arcues's challenge. He flew forward to Arcues swiftly and used Dark Pulse into him. Darkrai put forth as much effort as possible, but he knew Arcues was stronger than him. Much stronger.

A Grass Plate shifted as Arcues used Leaf Storm. Darkrai hid himself in defense. Kyuukon was nearly caught in the crossfire and moved to the edge of the flat top mountain. When the leaves were gone, Darkrai used Dark Pulse again, knowing Arcues's Special Defense has dropped. Arcues took more of a hit this time. He looked up grimly at Darkrai.

Arcues made another Plate shift, but Darkrai didn't know which one. Darkrai suddenlt felt scared. The ring around Arcues turned deep brown-maroon. Arcues let go a huge Aura Sphere attack. Darkrai had almost no time to think. By instinct, he moved slightly to the right just in time for the sphere to pass him, almost touching him.

Darkrai felt exhausted from the pressure. He attempted a Dark Void attack, but it failed against Arcues. His ring became yellow again. His muscles relaxed and took one step toward Darkrai. Darkrai backed up a bit, fearing what Arcues would do. In the blink of an eye, Darkrai was pulverized by a Hyper Beam attack. He hit a reflective force field around the mountain and crash back into the middle.

Darkrai breathed heavily. He couldn't open his eyes and felt too weak to get up. All he could do is breathe and keep himself from dying. _No_ Darkrai thought. _I'm not going to let you defeat me._ Darkrai tried to lift himself up, but couldn't. He laid in the center of the mountain helplessly.

**-xXKirbyXx**


	8. Chapter 8

Darkrai opened his eyes. His body ached everywhere from pain. He looked down on his arm. It was bleeding horribly. He felt his other wounds cut, scraped and bruised everywhere. He looked up without moving himself too much. There was a visible magenta force field around him and Arcues. Great he thought, What's he going to do now!? Darkrai caught Arcues's glare. His voice was calm even though you could tell he was still as mad as hell.

"Why, Daakurai?" He asked. "What were you thinking the night you met this Ninetales?" Darkrai thought. What was I thinking? I wanted to be just mere friends with Kyuukon but. . . What was I thinking when I fell in love with her? Darkrai felt overwhelmed with the situation. Arcues glanced over to Kyuukon.  
"Kyuukon," he said. Darkrai looked at Kyuukon, who didn't know Arcues knew her name. Arcues knew every Pokemon's name. "What made you fall in love with Daakurai? Did you know that legendary Pokemon are forbidden to to be in love like this?"  
Kyuukon looked down. "No, I didn't know," she confessed. "I don't know why I love Darkrai."

Arcues looked back down at Darkrai. "You say you love Kyuukon," his voice sounded like a sneer. "But I've watched you, Daakurai. I know your encounters with Alice." Darkrai felt a surge of rage in him. He didn't love Alice. She was just a special friend. He tried to speak, but couldn't move a muscle.  
"Darkrai doesn't love Alice!" Kyuukon protested. It was like she read his mind. "Alice is a special friend to Darkrai. Besides," She gave a look at Arcues. "Since when do Pokemon fall in love with human beings?"  
Arcues nodded. "Darkrai broke the law of falling in love with you. How can I trust him not to break another?" Kyuukon bristled.  
Arcues faced Darkrai again.  
"I can kill you," He said coldly."I can kill you, Daakurai, and erase your exsistence of being alive. I can punish you that harshly." Darkrai didn't say anything. He didn't want to die.  
"Kill... me?" Darkrai rasped. "But then I would have been just a waste."  
"And maybe you are a waste," Arcues retorted. "I created you to balance out Cresselia. To be a fourth generation top tier with Shaymin. But maybe I was wrong." Darkrai felt disgusted. Shaymin didn't deserve to live. All she was was an anger-management-needing weed with legs.

Arcues's ring turned deep maroon again. But before he attacked, the force field flashed. Twice. Three times. Darkrai looked over. Kyuukon was bashing the force field with her shoulder.  
"No, Arcues!" she cried. "I won't let you kill Darkrai!"  
"What are you going to do? You can't do anything," Arcues said. Kyuukon growled and bashed the force field twice more.  
"You don't understand! Haven't you ever fallen in love!?" Kyuukon was crying tears. Arcues only looked down on her.  
"No," he replied with a bitter tone. "I wouldn't break my own law."  
Kyuukon was filled with anger, but restrained herself from hitting the force field so she could rest. Arcues smirked. He was about to use Dynamic Punch on Darkrai, but the force field suddenly shattered and dissolved in midair.

Kyuukon sprinted over and bit Darkrai's shoulder, dragging him to the edge of the mountain. A surge of pain filled Darkrai again, but he wasn't about to stop Kyuukon. He knew she had something in mind.

Kyuukon gave Darkrai two Sitrus berries. "Eat these," she ordered. "You'll gain some strength back." Without saying anymore, Kyuukon ran over to Arcues. Darkrai quickly devoured the berries. He felt complete strength washing him, as if he could do anything.  
Are these berries filled with adrenaline? he thought. But he didn't care. He was about to get up, but he saw Kyuukon using Fire Blast on Arcues and then biting him while he was burning. Arcues shook his leg and Kyuukon let go. Darkrai smiled. She was fighting for his sake.

Darkrai circled around Arcues, who was becoming weaker from Kyuukon's attacks. She's really strong he thought, suddenly remembering Kyuukon's need to go to the Pokemon League. She'll do awesome he decided. Arcues's ring turned blue and used Waterfall on Kyuukon. Darkrai felt worried and used Pursuit on Arcues.  
Kyuukon took damage, but shook the water off. "You'll have to try harder than that!" she taunted. "I'm used to the water!"

As Arcues became progessively weaker, Darkrai stood on his legs on one of the pillars surrounding the mountain. He started a single Dark Void attack and hit Arcues with it.  
No luck.  
Darkrai thought quickly. He shot multiple Dark Void attacks at Arcues. As each ball of dark nothingness hit Arcues, he became sleepier. Arcues was suddenly put into a trance and was fell to the ground. He squirmmed in place, struggling in a nightmare.  
"Kyuukon!!" Darkrai yelled. "We have to escape!"  
"But how?"  
Darkrai gritted his teeth. "We have to jump! It's the only way of secure safety!" Kyuukon looked at Darkrai as if he were out of his mind.  
"But... the force fiel-"  
"Nevermind the force field. As long as Arcues is in a weak state, it shouldn't cause trouble." Darkrai swooshed down to the ground, grabbing Kyuukon, and flew down off of the mountain.  
Please... let us survive the fall Darkrai prayed. Suddenly, he lost consciousness.

_____

-Kirby 


	9. Chapter 9

Darkrai felt exhausted. He was half-asleep until he heard noises around him.  
"You alright, Darkrai?" Darkrai immediately recongized Alice's voice. He opened his eyes to see Alice and Tonio around him. He felt relieved; he hasn't seen them for a while.

"The Revive is working," Tonio said happily. He pulled out some sort of spray bottle. "This'll sting," he warned. He sprayed it on Darkrai's wounds. It stung alot, but Darkrai started to feel better from it.  
"What were you and Kyuukon doing?" Alice asked. "Some Pokemon found you two on the shoreline on the brink of death!"  
The brink of death? Darkrai suddenly thought of Kyuukon. Was she okay?  
"Is Kyuukon... okay?" he asked warily. Alice nodded. "She's in the Pokemon Center right now."  
"And she'll be staying here for another day or two so her wounds can heal," Tonio added. "She won't be able to leave until then."

A cold wind blew through the air, signaling that winter was setting in. Tonio got up and helped Alice up.  
"We're going to go, Darkrai," Alice said. "I'll come back later and see how you're doing." Without another word, the two left Darkrai in the garden. Darkrai gave an exhausted sigh. He had to know how Kyuukon was doing.  
I can kill you Arcues's harsh, threating voice rang in Darkrai's mind. Was the relationship worth that much?  
Yes, Darkrai thought, But there has to be a way to convince Arcues to change his mind.

Darkrai sat there, staring into space with thoughts filling his mind. Would Arcues even let Darkrai speak? He put him to sleep and forced him into a nightmare. There was no way Arcues would let it go as if it never happened.  
And what about the other legendaries? Would they disapprove of it, too?

Shaymin obviously would Darkrai thought bitterly. He had always quarreled with Shaymin. Dialga and Palkia might disapprove, too. Dialga and Palkia were Darkrai's sibilings. They all hated each other since the fight they had in Alamos Town.  
Would Celebi? Darkrai thought. He remembered a long time ago, Celebi and fallen in love with Suicune. They were seperated for many years. He thought the small Pokemon would stick up for him.

Or not, Darkrai shrugged the thought away. I was always found the most loyal to Arcues's laws. I'm not going to be suprised if everyone hated me. Darkrai shifted himself and fell asleep.

----

-Kirby 


	10. Chapter 10

Dsrkrai skimmed down the long, pitch-black hallway alone. It was New Year's Eve, the time where all the legendaries come together for the sunset and sunrise of the new year. Darkrai coldly remembered how Rotom was kicked out of the group. He looked up from the floor and found himself at the doorway. He creaked it open and peeked in.

There flat circle clearing on the mountaintop seemed haunted. All of Darkrai's pains came stinging back. He blinked and looked around, going outside of the hallway. There were several large, towering mountains for the larger legendary Pokemon like Groudon and Ho-Oh. In the flat clearing, there were seats circling around for the smaller legendaries, like Celebi and Jirachi. Across, there was a large pedestal that Arcues would stand behind and address all the legendary Pokemon.

Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres were settled next to each other on one of the higher mountains. On the mountain, the names Furiiza, Sandaa, and Faiyaa were carved on the front. Arcues always addressed his legendaries by their original names, never by their "nicknames".;  
"Oh, greetings, Darkrai," Articuno called out. Darkrai nodded in return.  
"Antisocial as usual?" Zapdos cackled. Darkrai rolled his eyes. He never really got along with the Kanto legendaries. He went to his spot. It was at the bottom, next to Heatran and Registeel near the entrance.

Later on, more Pokemon started to sway in, mostly in groups. Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf flew in circles, linked together and clinging to each other's tails. They all sat down in a row together. Regirock, Regice and Registeel came in with no special entrance and took their seats. Darkrai looked behind himself. Giratina was circling up a mountain in his Origin Forme. He had a feeling that Giratina was being a show off. But then again, what did he care?

"Ooooooh, Daakurai!!" Darkrai froze. He didn't try to avert his eyes but he didn't look at where the voice came from. n that very second, his anger shot up as he tried to control himself. Shaymin walked over to him as if she were all that. "How's the... ballet workin' out for 'ya?" she jeered with a taunting smile. Darkrai almost went off the edge.  
"Bitch!!" he growled. Shaymin just giggled and trotted over to her seat. It was on the opposite said of Darkrai. He moaned and sulked in his seat. Soon enough, all the legendaries have arrived.

Mew spun in the air, reaching to the top of the pedestal.  
"Welcome, legendaries!" Mew greeted in his high-pitched voice. "We say goodbye to the 20th century and eight-tenths of a decade and greet the 20th century and nine-tenths of a decade!!" He clapped and laughed at himself. Most cheered for Mew.  
"Thank you, Myuu," Arcuess said, walking in from behind Mew. Mew took his seat on Arcues's back, as if he were a horse. Arcues said nothing.

"How have you been, all?" Arcues asked. He set his eyes on Darkrai for a moment, then looked at everyone else. All the legendaries that volunteered spoke about their year, trying to top each other's. Arcues and Mew seemed content with everyone. Is he not going to mention it? Darkrai thought. He felt his pulse starting to rise. When he heard Shaymin's voice ringing throughout the clearing, he tried to tune her out, but she was extra loud this year.

"I'm afraid I bring tragic news," Shaymin said. "Giratina has been setting foot in my territory more than ever. Crushing flowers, killing trees, polluting water. He doesn't take anything. I've only come to one conclusion." Shaymin waited until all was silent. "I believe Giratina is trying to eat me."  
Outraged and agitated voices sounded all around. Giratina yelled from his spot, "Why would I even want to eat you!? Your ass-faced attitude would kill me!" Darkrai chuckled at his comment.

"Speaking of tragic news," Arcues shouted, hushing everyone, "I have some myself." Everyone became suspicious of one another. Nobody seemed to gaze at Darkrai. Not even Mew.  
"One of our most loyal brothers has broken a major rule and attempted to throw me over," Arcues grimly said. Shocked silence was exchanged with everyone. 


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Pokemon.

"I told you! I told you!" Uxie started yelling at Arcues over everyone's chatter. "Quiet, Yukushii!" Arcues growled. "I have right whether to take your word or not!" Uxie sat back down in his seat.

"It was the runt!" Palkia called out from his spot, pointing at Darkrai. Darkrai knew he was right, but he tried to defend for himself anyway. "You wish!" he growled.  
"It's Suicune again. It's gotta be," Rayquaza assumed. He folded his arms. "It happened once, it'll happen twice." Suicune bared his teeth from his spot. "It was not me!"  
"Then who was it?" Raikou asked, shouldering Suicune. More and more, the Pokemon argued about the culprit. Darkrai felt his tension rising higher when they guessed it was him.  
"It wasn't Darkrai!" Cresselia argued with Shaymin. "He belongs with me."  
"Yeah, right," Shaymin scoffed. "Open your flippin' eyes."

Arcues let out a deep growl and the voices grew quieter. They all eyed Arcues, wanting to know the answer.  
"It was Daakurai," Arcues said. Again, the whole place went to chaos.  
"There's no way!" Cresselia yelled. "Darkrai's, like, the most loyal!"  
"No, it's quite true," Arcues correct her. Most of the clearing became quiet.

"Only a few months ago, Daakurai cam up to me with a Pokemon by his side-"  
"What kind?" Someone yelled out.  
"A female Shiny Ninetales." Arcues continued, "He wanted to grant permission for them to be together. Clearly, this is unacceptable."  
Everyone was silent. Darkrai kept his eyes shut and clenched his fists. He wanted to just disappear right then and there. He wanted to be away from all of this. It's all my fault. Go ahead. Pour shame onto me. Darkrai thought.

"Wait, Arcues," Mesprit said, rising from her spot. "I don't think your judgement is fair. You see, when two Pokemon are in love, they're happier. Especially a legendary like Darkrai. You're making him miserable with all of this."  
"Yeah, but he could become sidetracked and leave his rank of a legendary altogether," Azelf argued.  
"You would know," Mesprit said.  
"So would you!" Celebi retorted from her spot.  
"Well, look who's talking!" Azelf jeered. Celebi gave him a look of disgust. Celebi was too well known for the incident with Suicune.

"All of you, shut up and sit down!" Mew ordered. He lashed his tail and came down to a midair spot.  
"Myuu, Raikou, Rekkuuza, Giratina. Come with me and we'll debate this issue," Arcues said. Mew, Raikou, Rayquaza and Giratina all followed Arcues into a separate room. When they were gone, Darkrai let out a long, exhausted exhale. If only Lucario were still here. Darkrai and Lucario used to hang out during this event, but ever since Lucario died, he dreaded coming here. Lucario was one of the best debaters and made sure he made his point clearly. Raikou was second best, which isn't good. Raikou usually goes for the opposite choice of what the Pokemon wanted. Darkrai looked up at the starry sky. Lucario, whose side are you on? He closed his eyes for a moment, but something tugged his shoulder. He looked up to see Celebi.

"Don't worry, Darkrai," she assured him. "I'll make sure you can have Ninetales if Arcues still doesn't agree to this."  
"Who are you, my lawyer?" Darkrai said.  
"Sure," Celebi laughed. "Just relax, okay?" She left Darkrai and went back to her spot. Darkrai sighed. Please, let me have Kyuukon. he begged. 


	12. Chapter 12

Arcues asked for attention suddenly. Darkrai looked up, startled from spacing out. "I've reached a decision," Arcues said. Darkrai felt his jaws quivering from nervousness.  
"I will let Darkrai stay with the Ninetales." Darkrai could hardly believe it. Outraged protests spread from one Pokemon to another.

"So, what you're saying is that you are rewarding Darkrai for breaking a law?" Rayquaza challenged. Arcues didn't respond and started to think. He shook his head lightly and continued on. "But of course, Daakurai, I'm giving you rules."  
Darkrai was still speechless.  
Mew cupped his hands around his mouth like a megaphone. "Speak!!" he shouted.  
Darkrai couldn't make up words.  
"Ah, it's fine," Arcues gave in. He became serious again.  
"First off, an intimate relationship is prohibited."  
Darkrai nodded.  
"Secondly, you are not going to change your location just to be with the Ninetales. It's either Alamos Town or Newmoon Island. And thirdly, if anymore rules are broken, you are sentenced to Newmoon Island for life or maybe even death."

Darkrai felt as if the wind were almost knocked out of him when Arcues mentioned death. He sure has heck* wouldn't forget the pain splitting agony of Arcues's fury. He nodded anyway. "Okay, Arcues," he said feebly.

"Good. With that settled, you may all leave if you want or stay for the new year," Arcues announced. Some Pokemon, including Darkrai, went to leave. Cresselia caught up next to him.  
"I can't believe you, Darkrai. You would choose a Ninetales over me?" She whined. Darkrai didn't look up.  
"I mean, really. You're seriously lucky you're alive," she continued. Darkrai still didn't respond.  
"Hello? Darkrai, you aren't telling me to shut up..." There was a disappointed tone in Cresselia's voice. "Is something bothering you?"  
Darkrai looked over his shoulder. Cresselia looked like she was imitating Kyuukon's innocent look. He rolled his eyes and kept going down the hall. Cresselia tugged his arm.  
"Why aren't you tah-kiiiiiing!?" she started to wail. Darkrai knew it was useless to try to pull away.  
"I don't want to waste my breath by talking to you!" Darkrai yelled. Cresselia let go of his arm and Darkrai stalked away.

- - - - -

February was ending. Frozen dew still hung on the leaves and grass in the morning, but the snow was gone. Spring was coming in. Darkrai was near the entrance of the garden, but kept his distance. He looked down at his reflection in the fountain in the middle of the path. He heard voices and cheering growing louder. Darkrai looked over his shoulder and saw four Pokemon battling with many people surrounding them. It was an Infernape and Honchkrow against an Empoleon and a Ninetales. A Shiny Ninetales.  
Kyuukon!! Darkrai wanted to yell, but kept his thoughts to himself.

Kyuukon was in a deep fight with the Infernape. She used an Extrasensory attack from behind and Empoleon finished the Infernape with Ice Beam. The Honchkrow came down from the sky, using Fly, onto Kyuukon. She was hit, but stayed on her paws. Empoleon stood in front of her and used Ice beam again, knocking down the Honchkrow. Kyuukon used Flamethrower while it was getting up.

Kyuukon's team had won the battle. Trainers surrounded her and her trainer, but Kyuukon took off for the garden. Darkrai quickly went to the end of the stone staircase and waited for Kyuukon.

"Darkrai?" Kyuukon called out. She looked around, not seeing Darkrai anywhere around. "Darkrai... I'm ba-" Kyuukon jumped when she felt something rest on her shoulder. She looked up. "Darkrai!!" she cried. "Did you see me in the battle? It was intense!"  
"Yes, I did," Darkrai said quietly. He drew Kyuukon's chin closer and lip kissed her. He did not want to let go. Ever. Everything felt entirely right. He backed up a bit and let go of her. Kyuukon looked astounded.  
"Welcome back, Kyuukon." 


	13. Chapter 13

Darkrai and Kyuukon sat in the clearing together, watching dusk turn to dawn. Kyuukon looked up at him.  
"You know what? We should have a-" Darkrai immediately clamped Kyuukon's mouth shut, not happy with her word choice. Kyuukon pulled herself back and got away from Darkrai's grip.  
"Arcues will kill me if-" Darkrai stopped, looking at Kyuukon's confused expression. She snorted.  
"I was gonna say we should have a little party but..." Kyuukon's thoughts trailed off, and then she gasped. "Darkrai! You pervert!" she shrieked, standing up.

Darkrai held his head in embarrassment and gave a frustrated grin. "Damn it..." he muttered.  
Kyuukon started laughing. "You're face is getting really red," she giggled. Darkrai looked up at her. "You wanna see red?" Darkrai play-tackled Kyuukon and they wrestled on the ground, kicking up dust. He didn't care how childish he looked. He was glad that Kyuukon was with him. But something wasn't right about this feeling. Darkrai stopped playing and adjusted himself above the ground.  
"Kyuukon..." Darkrai muttered, "Don't move at all. Just move to the side when I do." Exactly as he said that, something at lunged at him. Darkrai and Kyuukon both swished to the left of the attacker.

"Cresselia!" Darkrai yelled. "What the hell are you doing here!? You know you aren't allowed here!"  
"Oh really? I asked Arcues if I could visit you tonight," Cresselia said with a sweet-sour tone in her voice. "But it seems like you're... busy..."  
How long has she been there for? Darkrai thought with anger. In a rude and blunt manner, Cresselia wavered her way in front of Kyuukon, looking as if she were staring at her soul. Cresselia flung her head back.  
"This is the Ninetales Arcues was fussin' about?" she asked. Cresselia circled slowly around Kyuukon. Kyuukon bared her teeth at Cresselia, readying a Fire Fang attack. Cresselia jerked on her scruff, making Kyuukon choke on her own embers.

"Pitiful creature," Cresselia commented. She leaned up against Darkrai. "You're silly, y'know. Choosing a non-wild Pokemon over me."  
"I'd rather die!" Darkrai backed away from Cresselia.  
"Umm.. Darkrai? Who is this?" Kyuukon chirped in. She took a small step closer to them. Darkrai thought for a moment. How should he introduce Cresselia?

Luckily, Darkrai didn't have to choose. "I'm Cresselia! I'm a legendary Pokemon, just like Darkrai," Cresselia introduced. Kyuukon had a slightly confused expression, but nodded while Cresselia was talking.

"Alright, enough introduction." Darkrai was starting to get ticked off. "Cresselia, just go back home. You don't have any business here."  
"Yes I do!" Cresselia argued. She clung onto Darkrai's arm. "Is she your sister?" Kyuukon asked.  
"God, no! Dialga and Palkia are enough for me!"  
Cresselia gasped. "You told her!?"  
"I trust her." More than you. he added in his mind. Cresselia looked really angry. She shoulder-tackled Darkrai to the ground and used Signal Beam.

Oh, how silly of me to forget, Darkrai fought off the pain and got back up. You're one of Arcues's goody two-shoes. Darkrai was really pissed off now. He shot a Dark Void attack at Cresselia, but she dodged the attacked. Instead, Darkrai had put Kyuukon to sleep and trapped in a nightmare. Cresselia only laughed at his flaw.


	14. Chapter 14

Cresselia kept laughing and laughing. She was laying on the ground, crying from all the laughter. She breathed heavily. "Wow, Darkrai. You're aim sucks!" She started another laughing fit.

Darkrai clenched his teeth. He wanted to choke the miserable nuisance to death. But he restrained himself. Darkrai looked at Kyuukon. She was trembling in a nightmare she couldn't escape. This was planned, Darkrai thought, This was planned wasn't it? Darkrai snapped and lunged at Cresselia, tackling her and pinning her to the ground.  
"Why the he* are you here!?" Darkrai demanded. "Just who the he* told you to make business over here!?"  
"Arceus, gosh," Cresselia replied. "You don't have to be so mean about it."  
"Why!"  
"'Cause he said that he didn't fully trust you with Ninetales so Arceus told me to check out what was going on."  
Stupid can't trust me still?

Cresselia used Signal Beam again to get Darkrai off. Darkrai endured the attack as much as possible, but he knew he was weak against the attack. Cresselia started backing away to leave the garden. But Darkrai had different plans.  
The Lunar Wing! he thought instantly. He got up and started going after Cresselia. As if she read his mind, she started to run away.

Darkrai wouldn't let her out of his sight. He had to do everything he could to steal her Lunar Wing. It was for Kyuukon's sake. But Cresselia was playing it dangerous. She suddenly turned her direction and floating around the Alamos Town square. Even at nighttime, Darkrai never bothered the city. Cresselia was taunting him from afar, and Darkrai wouldn't give in to her.

At full speed, he chased her throughout the city. In between buildings, under tall lamp posts. At some points, Darkrai disappeared into the shadows and tried to get in front of Cresselia. But she was too fast. Cresselia threw herself backwards, ramming into Darkrai. Darkrai crashed to the ground. Some of the townspeople turned on lights and looked to see what was going on.  
Darkrai didn't care, though. He recovered quickly and lunged at Cresselia again. She sped off, but Darkrai matched her speed. He just need an inch closer.

Darkrai stretched out his arms closer and closer. Finally, he grabbed ahold of her wing and held her back. Cresselia crashed to the ground and Darkrai snatched the Lunar Wing from her.  
"I'll be taking this, thank you very much," he said bitterly. Cresselia lay there, out of breath.

As fast as he could, Darkrai hurried back to the garden. But from all the attacks he received from Cresselia, he couldn't move as fast as before.  
"Wait, Darkrai."  
Darkrai looked behind him. Cresselia floated there, scratched up.  
"I'm not gonna let you wake up Ninetales," she ordered, taking the Lunar Wing away from Darkrai.  
"You can't tell me what to do. Now give me the Lunar Wing back."  
"Not until you give me a hug." Cresselia gazed at Darkrai. But Darkrai didn't budge.  
"I'm waiting," Cresselia pressed.  
"You're ridiculous," Darkrai muttered, crossing his arms. "Give me the Lunar Wing."  
"No."

Darkrai sighed and tensed his shoulder. In order to wake Kyuukon up from her nightmare, he had to hug his nightmare. Reluctantly, he scooted forward and gently hugged Cresselia.  
"I forgive you," Cresselia murmured, "For choosing Ninetales over me." Darkrai didn't argue. If that meant she would leave him alone, then he would take it. Cresselia backed up and handed Darkrai the Lunar Wing. "Treat Ninetales well, okay?" she pleaded.  
What else do you expect? Darkrai thought. Clinging onto the Lunar Wing, he continued his way to find Kyuukon.

At last, Darkrai found Kyuukon, still asleep in the clearing. She was still having a nightmare. Darkrai lay the Lunar Wing on Kyuukon's forehead. Moment later, Kyuukon stopped trembling and woke up. She was dazed and confused, her eyes clouded with fear.  
"Darkrai...?" Kyuukon squeaked, looking up.  
"Good morning," Darkrai teased. Kyuukon smiled and got up, stretching.  
"I had such a horrible nightmare..."  
"Let's not talk about it. It's in the past now," Darkrai soothed. He looked at the sky and the dawn sunlight started to fill the sky. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't own this**

It was midday. Darkrai and Kyuukon were in a clearing of the garden. Kyuukon suddenly got up and nudged Darkrai.  
"You know how I'm gonna go to the Battle Frontier tomorrow, right?"  
"Yep."  
"Can you help me train for it? I don't want Alex to think I've been slacking..."

Darkrai was surprised at Kyuukon's request. She never asked for something like that out of him. Darkrai got up and stretched.  
"Alright," he agreed, "What're the rules?"

- - - - -  
Kyuukon ran toward Darkrai, biting his shoulder with a Fire Fang attack. Pain flashed throughout Darkrai. Kyuukon was a strong Ninetales. Hoping he wasn't burnt, he pulled away from her teeth and shot a Shadow Ball at her. She took the hit.  
With a taunting look in her eyes, Kyuukon used Flamethrower. Darkrai avoided the attack and used Dark Pulse.

Kyuukon used Payback, which didn't do much good for her. Darkrai flew behind her. "I'm a Dark-type," he jeered.  
"I know that!" Kyuukon growled. She used Fire Fang again on Darkrai's other shoulder. Flinching with pain, Darkrai flung back. He was burnt. Darkrai knew he couldn't use Dark Void. For one, it would be cheating and two, he wasn't going to force Kyuukon into a nightmare, let alone accidently. Instead, Darkrai charged up a Shadow Ball attack, but was interrupted by an appalled shout of Kyuukon's name. Darkrai dropped his attack and Kyuukon froze. They both looked up from the battlefield to see Alex at the balcony.

"Kyuukon, what the he* are you doing!?" Alex demanded. Kyuukon sat down and held her head shamefully. Darkrai gazed at her and could tell anger flashed throughout Kyuukon's mind no matter how sorry she looked. Alex walked down to the bottom of the staircase.  
"Alright, lemme get this straight. First I find you friends with this..." Alex snapped his fingers a few times. "This... Darkrai. And now you're fighting it?"  
Kyuukon looked up and growled, disapproving of Alex's accuse.  
"So, you're friends?"

Boldly, Kyuukon quickly walked over to Darkrai and sat next to him, wrapping her tails halfway around him.

"Whose side are you on!?" Alex yelled in distress.  
"My own side," Kyuukon grumbled quietly to herself. Alex sighed and pulled out a PokeBall. "Would it make you happier if I just caught the da* Pokemon?"  
Darkrai froze. To Darkrai, being caught was a threat to his life and reputation as a legendary Pokemon. Who the he* captures a legendary Pokemon? Kyuukon shook her head. Alex signaled for Kyuukon to come to his side. Obeying her trainer, she did. Completely ignoring Kyuukon's request, Alex threw out a PokeBall towards Darkrai. Darkrai was ready to deflect it, but it didn't it him. Instead it popped open and out came a Staraptor.

"Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!" Was this trainer insane? The Staraptor quickened her pace in the sky and struck down onto Darkrai with her shard beak and claws. Darkrai fought back and used Dark Pulse. It was the only attack Darkrai could use other than Dark Void. Alex told Staraptor to use Close Combat, and she did. Pain striking throughout Darkrai, he used Dark Pulse again. Staraptor was about to use Aerial Ace again when Darkrai slid all the way into the shadows, escaping from the attack. Staraptor looked around, confused.

Darkrai came back up from Staraptor and use Dark Pulse. Staraptor shrieked and hit the ground and tried to get back up. A red beam of light came and made Staraptor disappear. Darkrai looked up and saw Alex throwing out another PokeBall. This time, a Lucario had come out. Darkrai was ready for this fight. Lucario used Aura Sphere. Darkrai tried to avoid it, but got hit. The battle between him and Lucario seemed to last forever. But with a final hit of Force Palm, Darkrai was down.

Alex was about to toss a black and yellow kind of PokeBall until Kyuukon nipped his leg. Alex pushed her away, but she bit his hand. She was trying to prevent Alex from capturing Darkrai. Finally, Alex gave up. With his Lucario back in its PokeBall, Alex left the garden with Kyuukon leaving Darkrai alone.


	16. The End

Okay, so the computer the story is being written on is being a real bitch and a pain in the ass so unless by some miricale and the laptop is replaced or a new computer can be found this story is over.

Sorry. 


	17. ReStart!

Darkrai spat in agony. He skimmed more quickly around Ilex Forest. Though it was broad daylight, it was dark and eerie-like, but also safe. As if Fullmoon Island and Newmoon Island were put together. Only Darkrai wouldn't feel safe at Fullmoon Island. Not if Cresselia was going to be insane over him.

It was mid June and Darkrai hadn't seen or heard anything about Kyuukon for three months. Not even her trainer. He decided to ask Celebi if she knew anything. Normally, he would try to ask someone he's more acquainted with like Uxie or maybe even Dialga. But they didn't appreciate him much anymore since of his secret with Kyuukon. Not like Dialga did in the first place, anyway.

Darkrai came to the shrine in the center of the forest. Darkrai had looked in between every other tree and now he had reached the end. He looked around the shrine. Celebi wasn't anywhere.  
Wonerful, Darkrai thought, I just wasted 4 hours in this huge forest, and she isn't even here.

"Serebii!!" Darkrai called out. Nobody really called each other by their proper name unless it was either very, very imporant or they were Arceus. But Celebi still didn't respond. Darkrai let out an irritated sigh. Perhaps she was somewhere else.

- - - - -

Darkrai came across the flat-top mountain. It was still haunted with the blood y battle last year. Arceus was laying there in the middle, half asleep. Dialga and Palkia were at the opposite ends. Darkrai scowled. He tried to back away and escape, Arceus rose his head.

"Oh, hello, Daakurai," Arceus greeted. He sounded tired, but here wasn't any bitterness in his voice.  
"Hello, Arceus," Darkrai replied. Arceus stood up and stretched.  
"What can I help you with?" he offered kindly. Darkrai thought how he should word his request to find Celebi. He knew how fast Arceus's smile could basically burn away from exsistence.  
"I need to know where Celebi is," Darkrai said bluntly. Arceus cocked his head, acting confused. "Why so?"

"Because, he's ditching the Ninetales for Celebi instead." Darkrai heard Palkia murmuring to Dialga.  
"Shut up!" Darkrai immediately growled at the two. "That's not why!"  
"Then why?" Palkia pressed. Darkrai tensed up. If he didn't tell him, then Palkia would just beat it out of him if Arceus didn't mind.  
"Chill out!" Dialga said, stomping his front foot on the ground. "Not everything is your business!" For once, Dialga was sticking up for Darkrai. It was an odd feeling since he was basically the runt of them.

"Alright, that's enough," Arceus hushed. He gave Dialga and Palkia a look that told them to mind their own business. He bent down to Darkrai's height. "Why do you need to see Celebi?" he prompted.  
"Because..." Darkrai muttered, "I haven't seen Kyuukon in three months. Her trainer was upset with her and now I'm afraid I've lost her! I need to know where she's been!" The words came out faster than a swift river current. He clenched his jaw wanting to cry, but kept himself from doing so. He looked at Arceus, who was holding an affectionate gaze. It seemed warm and welcoming.  
"You're eyes are misty," Arceus commented. Darkrai relaxed his jaw and rubbed his eyes. He was half crying.  
"Can you please tell me where Celebi is?" Darkrai asked. Arceus thought for a moment. His gaze looked distant. After a long moment of silence, Arceus shook his head softly.

"Check the last place you would look," Arceus said, "Now go." Without another word, Darkrai left the flat-top mountain, stumped.

- - - - -

"Check the last place you would look...?" Darkrai echoed to himself as he skimmed down the black hall. Where would that be? He had checked every place he knew.  
Ilex Forest, Whirl Islands, Mt. Ember... Darkrai listed everywhere he had gone. Even Fullmoon Island and Flower Paradise he had sneaked through. Darkrai sighed and stretched his shoulders. He was about to go back to the garden when Arceus's "riddle" came into his mind again.  
She's in the garden! Darkrai exclaimed in his mind. 


	18. Chapter 18

The sky looked terribly dark, as if a large storm was going to break loose any second. Darkrai was swiftly swirving in the shadows, looking for Celebi.

_Why would Celebi even be here in the first place?_ Darkrai wondered. Celebi usually had no business outside of Ilex Forest. Darkrai found himself nearing toward the entrance of the garden. He stopped when he realized Celebi was up ahead. He took cover in some of the undergrowth and rose from the ground there. Silently, he crept closer to Celebi.

The air was becoming humid and sticky all around him. _Dammit, rain already!_ Darkrai thought, annoyed. He saw Celebi sitting and talking with Kyuukon. Darkrai knew that Celebi was on his side, but he wanted to know the meaning of this. He listened in on their conversation, knowing he was being nosy.

-----Kyuukon lay her head on the hot ground as Celebi stroked her fur in comfort. Kyuukon had already told her how she really did love Darkrai but with her trainer's desire for the Battle Frontier, she hardly gets a chance to come back to Alamos Town. She confessed that she escaped from her trainer last night just so she could have one more day here.

"Sounds like a real problem," Celebi said. She thought for a while, her antennae twitching. Kyuukon gazed at Celebi. She looked so understanding, it was odd to her. Had she been in a situation like this before? Kyuukon wasn't gonna believe that.

"Well, let's think of something to do," Celebi decided. "We should see where your heart really wants to be." Kyuukon nodded, yawning. The heat was making her drowsy instead of energetic.  
"Do you love Darkrai?" Celebi suddenly asked.  
"Uhh... yes," Kyuukon responded.  
"Do you enjoy this Battle Frontier your trainer has you go to?"  
"Sorta of. It gets boring after a while."  
"Do you enjoy being with your trainer?"  
"Not really."

-----Celebi snapped her small fingers. "Then if I were you, I would just quit." Kyuukon was suprised at Celebi's suggestion. "Quit? You mean like being released?"  
"Yeah."  
"But... I'm one of Alex's most prized Pokemon. He would never release me!" Celebi lay her hand on Kyuukon's shoulder.

"Until I see a trainer using Hyper Beam or something, a Pokemon is more powerful than their trainer. Do what you need to, okay?" Kyuukon relaxed a bit. Celebi's antennae twitch again. She looked around cautiously.  
"What is it?" Kyuukon asked, starting to panic a bit.  
"Somebody's been eavesdropping." With a hint of humor gleaming in her eyes, Celebi used an Energy Ball attack straight at the undergrowth. Almost immediately, a Shadow Ball attack was thrown back. Celebi ducked in time to avoid it. Kyuukon realized it was Darkrai.

"Dammit, Darkraim what are you doing?" Celebi called out. Darkrai appeared out of his hiding spot. "I could ask you the same thing!"  
"Darkrai, really. It's fine," Kyuukon said lightly, walking up to Darkrai.

Darkrai lowered his voice. "Celebi could be persuading you to do something that you don't want to, though."  
"It's okay," Kyuukon murmured, "I've got everything figured out."  
"Well if that's the case," Darkrai spoke clearly again, "Celebi can go home." Celebi left without saying anything. Kyuukon remembered that Celebi seemed like she had this problem before. Kyuukon cocked her head a bit, stumped by the legendary's secret.


	19. Chapter 19

After a few days, rain finally broke out from the sky. It was cooler that day, so everyone enjoyed the break from the heat. Darkrai stayed outside since 8:00 in the morning to cool down in the rain. He wished to himself that Kyuukon could stay. _Maybe her trainer is that mean..._ he thought.

Thunder rolled and dim lightning struck far off. Darkrai didn't mind it, though. He gazed at the garden plants, dripping with water, a soft pitter-patter noise being casted when the rain hit the ground. Through a tiny slit of leaves, Darkrai spotted Alex, who looked as pissed as ever. Curious, Darkrai hid in the shadows and decided to check out what was going on.

Alex was holding a small, basic red-and-white Pokeball with tiny stickers on it. He clicked the front button, which caused it to enlarge. He gripped onto it so tightly with one hand it looked like he would crush it. Darkrai realized it was Kyuukon's Pokeball and started to hope he wouldn't crush it. To Darkrai's relief, he didn't. Instead, Alex relaxed a bit and tossed it up gently in the air. Instead of the normal white flash that was casted when Kyuukon was taken out of her Pokeball, it looked bluer. A final blue light flashed around Kyuukon.

"I didn't want it to be like this," Alex said with regret. "I thought you and me together could battle, train and have fun. But I suppose I thought wrong." Kyuukon looked really upset, almost confused.  
"I am releasing you from me. The team." With a more stern look and voice, Alex added, "Your brother, too." Kyuukon seemed to flinch at those words. Darkrai shared her pain; Alex was being really hard on her.

Kyuukon tried to muster up words, but instead, tears came out. "Go on and cry," Alex taunted, turning around, "You can't cry to me anymore. You're nothing but a wild Pokémon now." With those words, Alex walked away slowly. Darkrai heard Alex mutter, "filthy" along with those words. He wanted to attack him so much, but that would cause serious trouble. Darkrai came out from hiding in the shadows and wrapped his arms around Kyuukon. Kyuukon squeaked in surprise.  
"It's alright," Darkrai murmured. "It's over between you two. Isn't this what you wanted?" Kyuukon nodded.

"But I didn't realize he would put me through a guilt trip like that," she whimpered, "It felt like I was just beaten to death." Darkrai urged Kyuukon up and together, they walked the opposite way of Alex and headed for their little "home". Darkrai stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder. Alex was there, casting a hard glare at Darkrai. Darkrai casted a colder glare back at him.

_Sweet nightmares. . . . bastard._ Darkrai wished with a revengeful grin that said, "I win."

- - - - -

Darkrai and Kyuukon walked down to the garden clearing silently. Kyuukon looked up at Darkrai oddly.  
"You have a scar on your shoulder," she commented quietly. Darkrai looked at his shoulder, surprised. He had a large, reddish-gray scar on his left shoulder. He wondered where it was from. He also noticed a lighter gray scar across his chest on the same side.  
"Maybe they're from Arceus," Darkrai assumed, "I wouldn't be surprised. Hey, what happened to that red ribbon I gave you a million years ago?"

Kyuukon twitched her ear. "Alex got rid of it. He threw it out when he was mad at me one night," she explained. Darkrai nodded. The rain stopped after a while and the clouds slowly moved away, revealing late afternoon sunlight. Darkrai and Kyuukon sat down on the soaked grass. They didn't exchange words. They only sat close to together, comforting each other in silence. Darkrai lifted Kyuukon's muzzle and kissed her.

"No more crying, okay?" Darkrai said with an affectionate tone, "Everything is alright now." Kyuukon nodded.  
"I love you," she murmured as they hugged together.


	20. Chapter 20

Last Chapter!

It was a few days after Kyuukon was released from her trainer. The weather had become warm and summer-like again. Darkrai was leaning against the slide in the garden's playground, falling asleep. Kyuukon, who had went to get a drink of water, came back and nudged Darkrai excitedly.

"Darkrai! Darkrai, wake up!" Kyuukon urged, working her paws on the ground. Darkrai opened his eyes and looked down at Kyuukon. "What is it?" he yawned.  
"Look!" she ordered. Darkrai moved from his spot to see what Kyuukon was fussing about. His breath was taken away to see what was there.

Hundreds of thousands of fireflies lit up the night, slowly floating around. The yellow-orange lights flickered beautifully at each other.  
"Oh wow," Darkrai breathed, "This is.. amazing."  
"I know," Kyuukon replied, rubbing her muzzle against Darkrai's arm.

A firefly came near Darkrai. Interested in it, he cupped his hands around it and peered inside. The insect crawled in his hands, not casting off any light. Darkrai was disappointed, so he opened his hands and let the firefly fly away. Only then it lit up. Kyuukon laughed. "You looked so amazed. Haven't you seen fireflies before?"  
Darkrai nodded. "Not this many, though. There's gotta be at least a million."

Kyuukon jumped toward a firefly, trapping it under her paws. She looked between them and smiled as she opened them back up, letting the insect free. Darkrai couldn't help but to smile. He went to Kyuukon's side, setting his arm around her. He glanced up at the moon, which was a full circle and gave off a bright white light.

"Do you miss being a trained Pokemon?" Darkrai didn't know why he asked that question. It just came out. Kyuukon looked up at him.  
"I don't know... I don't think about it, really."  
"Did you have the time of your life while you were?"  
"Yup."

Darkrai set his lips on Kyuukon's, kissing her while surrounded by the fireflies. Thank you so much, Arceus, Darkrai thought as he backed away from Kyuukon a bit. He gazed up at the stars. I know I probably don't deserve this... Still, I'm really happy you let me have Kyuukon.  
"You alright there, Darkrai?" Kyuukon broke through Darkrai's thoughts. Darkrai looked down and smiled, petting her fur.  
"Of course," Darkrai said with a smile, "Everything is perfect."

- - - - -

Arceus gazed down from the flat-top mountain with Cresselia, Shaymin and Celebi at his side, watching Darkrai.  
"Do you think Darkrai will dump her at some point?" Cresselia wondered out loud.  
"That would be a cause for celebration," Shaymin said sarcastically.  
"Shaymin, a cause for celebration would be you keeping quiet for once in your life," Celebi chirped in.

"I don't think Daakurai would dump Ninetales, considering I let their relationship pass," Arceus sternly decided. Celebi looked like she was fuming with anger. "Don't overheat," Shaymin snickered. Celebi didn't respond.

"By the way, Celebi," Cresselia said, changing the topic, "Word has it you were in Alamos Town with Ninetales. Why?" Celebi didn't answer. Arceus was interested in Cresselia's question. "Yes, why?" Arceus pressed.  
"Uhh.. well..." Celebi stammered. "I was... bored...?"

Arceus chuckled. "Maybe I shall invite Ninetales this New Year's Eve." Arceus quickly changed the topic. Cresselia looked appalled.  
"But then she'll get jealous of me 'cause I'm prettier!" Cresselia argued.  
"You wish," Shaymin muttered. Cresselia hit Shaymin.

"Why are you doing that?" Celebi asked Arceus, ignoring the other two's sissy fight. Arceus shrugged.  
"I suppose I'm getting soft on the two," he assumed.  
"Arceus, I have a question," Celebi prompted, lowering her voice.  
"Hm?"  
"Why did you let Darkrai and Ninetales be together but not Suicune an-"  
"Oh, shut up," Arceus grumbled as an order. Celebi simply obeyed.

You were lucky, Daakurai, Arceus thought. He didn't know if he was being bitter or not. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Arceus cleared his throat and raised his voice.  
"Sheimi, I want you to let Ninetales know she can come with Darkrai on New Year's Eve. You let her know tomorrow, got it?" Arceus ordered. Shaymin nodded.

"But what if she isn't there? And can I come?" Cresselia asked repeatedly.  
"Of course she'll be there," Arceus sighed, annoyed, "And yes, you can go with Sheimi."

- - - - -

The morning after the swarm of fireflies, Darkrai woke up with his arm around Kyuukon. Careful not to wake her up, Darkrai shifted around, looking at the sky. There appeared to be an odd shape flying in the sky. Darkrai nudged Kyuukon awake, grabbing a rock.  
"Nnn? What is it?" Kyuukon yawned.  
"Watch this," Darkrai told her. He stared at the sky for a moment and then flung the rock at the flying object. As soon as it hit it, the object fell out of the sky, landing somewhere in the garden.

"Bull's-eye!" Darkrai cheered, punching his fist into the air.  
"What was that?" Kyuukon asked, confused. She rubbed her paws with one paw.  
"The morning bitch. Though I don't remember subscribing for it," Darkrai chuckled.

The two of them went to investigate where the object had fallen. Or if it was even an object at all. Darkrai worried it was an innocent Pokemon. They came across a white-and-green reindeer-looking Pokemon, who was stretching out her legs from the fall. Darkrai knew it was Shaymin.  
"I was worried it was a Pokemon," Darkrai sneered, "At least I know that wasn't what I knocked down."

"Oh, shut your mouth!" Shaymin shouted, immediately getting up.  
"After you. But that would be weird for me to say, considering you're a guy..."  
"SHUT UP!!" Shaymin screeched, "I am not a guy! You are!"  
"I know I am."

Shaymin stomped her feet in anger and frustration. Darkrai though she muttered something, but he wasn't quite sure.  
"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Darkrai demanded, "I didn't ask for a wake-up call."  
"I came down here because Arceus told me to," Shaymin grumbled. She walked up Kyuukon.

"Hi, I'm Shaymin. Arceus told me to tell you that you can come to our little 'party' on New Year's Eve with your boyfri- pardon me. I mean, Darkrai."  
Darkrai clenched his fists. He wanted to pick up Shaymin and squeeze the life out of her eyes, causing her to explode. But then again, Darkrai knew that Shaymin didn't really have a life.

"Oh, really?" Kyuukon gasped. Darkrai didn't believe it himself, but he didn't feel like questioning Shaymin.  
"Yep. Be there," Shaymin said, nodding. She lifted up into the sky. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would appreciate it not being treating like a punching bag. Take it out on your girl over there," Shaymin called out, flying away. Darkrai was about to throw another rock, but refrained from doing so.

"I guess that means Arceus really trusts us," Darkrai exhaled, stretching his shoulders.  
"Well, that's good right?"  
"Sure is."

Anyone catch the song refrence other than me and the person who typed this? 


End file.
